Zatch Bell & Naruto Returns
by Yugioash
Summary: The Charicters from Naruto and Zatch Bell come back together once again. But this time all of Naruto's friends are entering and this time they need to stop the resurection of Faudo. Only one problem, Wanrei and Lien are forced to help the enemy.
1. New Mission New Story

Zatch Bell and Naruto 2

**Zatch Bell and Naruto 2**

**New Mission New Place**

Naruto was eating breakfast when Sakura knocked on his door. "Naruto, Lady Tsunade called on us, it's the M-Rank mission," Sakura told him. Naruto recognize it right away as it means their mamodo friends had call on them for a mission.

At the tower not only Shikamaru Garra Neji was there but the rest of squad 7, 10, Neji's squad, and now squad 8 and Temari and Kankaro. "Good all 14 of you made it," Tsunade said coming in.

"Tsunade what is it about the M-Rank mission?" Naruto asked. Those who weren't there to battle the ancient mamodos looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.

"Kiyo had send a letter to me requesting the original ninjas that helped them out last time to help them out this time with any extra we can supply," Tsunade told them, "You'll be getting more information when you get to the town Kiyo lives at and stay there unless you confirm that what ever it is, not a threat or if it is that the threat is handled. Now pack up with supplies to last you at least 6 months," Tsunade ordered.

They packed up with all the supplies needed. At the Hyuga mansion, Hiashi was concerned about both his daughter and Nephew now leaving for a new world but let it past.

The next day 5 of the 6 group led to the plane that would take them to Japan.

"I can't believe this! First Brazil now Japan," Naruto shouted with joy as they entered.

Tsunade explained about mamodos and everything and agreed. Jiriaya was there with extra info, "The Akazski left for no reason, or…" "Teaming up with the enemy," Naruto finished.

With that they left and headed to Japan.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I said I wouldn't change the first chapter, but they had the picking up everyone in the first episode so I cut that part of this chapter so it can be with 'That's no Building' Chapter.


	2. That's No Building

**It's no Building**

Once things settle down and everyone got used to Shino's insects crawling all over the place, Choji eating most of the food they prepared, and Ino's and Sakura's rival yelling match they got down to business. "So Kiyo, why did you ask us to join?" Naruto asked. "Has their been any disturbance in the leaf and sand villages or in the other villages?" Kiyo asked. The ninjas went nervous about answering it. "You know something don't you?" Tia asked. "Well it sort of have nothing to do with the mamodo battle, but it could, but we're not sure," Sakura explained. "Well?" They asked the ninjas.

Naruto thought he comes in. "Well as you know there are ninjas that left their villages for some reason. And well some of the most dangerous groups from not just the sand and leaf village but other villages had came together and form their own society, known as the Akazski clan," Naruto told them, "One of them happens to be Sasuke's older brother Itachi who was the one who killed their clan leaving Sasuke alive, and Orochihamaru was one of them himself before he dropped out to create his own hidden village." "What's wrong that makes you guys nervous?" Wanrei asked. "Well for one thing they're after the nine-tail fox in me, and cause it is in my body they're after me, another is that Jiriaya who've been gathering info on them, said that all of the members left to who knows where and it might be related to why we're here," Naruto finished, "But other than that nothing new. So why are we here?"

"Well Naruto, everyone else, on the news a tower had appeared that is giant, and what looks like a mamodo structure," Kiyo explained. "Uh Kiyo if its just a building, then there is no reason why we should be here," Neji told them, "Lady Hokage said if its not a threat we can head home. But if it is we can stay until the threat is dealt with." "Well you better think twice after hearing this, the moment they caught it on tape, the next it disappears to who knows where," Kiyo told them. "Ok that got our attention," Naruto reacted. They told them how the mamodo name Earth told them that it was a 2nd wander of the mamodo world.

"So what are you waiting for?" Tenten asked. "Yeah popped it in and lets see it," Lee told them. "the only new we get is the newspaper, and that's only updated on what happen between the other villages as well as ours," Shikamaru explained. "We don't know that much either as we don't have a television," Wanrei explained. "We're just to busy with Falgore being a super star," Kanchome explained. They stopped the recording to the tower. The Tower was taller than even the mountains in the background on tape. Choji stopped eating as he was shocked as the ninjas were just as surprise. "That has to be the largest thing I ever seen," Naruto shouted. "It even makes my family clan's Full expansion jutsu look like a fly," Choji reacted. Neither Wanrei Tia or Kanchome recognize it. "Oh man, I only hope that's not the reason why the Akazski clan left," said Naruto. Everyone nearly forgotten about Naruto's announcements and hearing that made them even more nervous. Kanchome saw something they didn't and was to scared to speak up.

"Well count us in," Naruto announced. "Yosh, most differently," Lee said showing off some Taijutsu moves. Neji and Tenten covered their eyes with embarrassment as Lee continued to show off. "Lee save the Taijutsu for the enemy," Sakura told him. "Gai-sensei always told me to show my youth when I'm excited, Sakura." Lien and Wanrei turned to Neji and Naruto and whispered, _"What is Lee talking about?" "If there is one thing Lee and Gai-sensei have in common is that they are Taijutsu users, as Lee can't mold chakra like the rest of us, thus he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu,"_ Neji explained as Lien and Wanrei remember that Taijutsu was their form of fighting as Naruto explained,_ "But thanks to Gai-sensei's training, Lee can become a Taijutsu master, as well as a splendid ninja."_

Else where Zatch's twin brother Zeno was trying to remember where he heard of the tower before, and decided to use it himself.


	3. Kiyo's Classmates

**Kiyo's Classmates**

"I can't believe Granny Tsunade let us stay," Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. They were at the airport saying goodbye to Lien Wanrei Kanchome Falgore and Dr. Riddles. "Are you guys sure you don't want any of us to come with you?" Naruto asked Lien and Wanrei, "We can be a big help on those fields and everything." "Thanks for the offer but you need all the help as well," Wanrei told him. "Well you can't blame me for trying," Naruto said.

"So Kiyo did you come up with a reason why it disappeared?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Only one thing came up unprepared, with today's technology we could track it easy," Kiyo told them, "Not to mention ninjas and their constant missions would take out the hidden villages and the surrounding countries out." Kiyo tried encouraging Kanchome to speak up when he has the courage.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad we're not returning home," Kankaro told them. "Yeah, even though without something from the structure or the location Akamaru and Shino's bugs usage would be pointless but we still can fight back," Kiba told them. "Speaking of my bugs I implant a female bug on you incase we need to seek each other, the male bugs can track you," Shino told them. "Ok that's weird," Falgore admitted. "But it is created," Wanrei pointed out with Lien agreeing. "You'll get use to them after awhile," Kiba told them.

"Well it's about time we leave," Lien told them. "If you waited 3 more days, you've gone skating with us," Zatch told them. "Skating?" Megumi asked. "Yeah with Kiyo's friends," Zatch explained. "Yeah if you could go skating with us, I can introduce you to my classmates," Kiyo told them. "That's too bad," said Lien. "Lien I want to buy a TV. Couldn't we stay a bit…?" Wanrei was about to finish when Lien interrupted him, "No way, springs coming and we have lots to do." "Don't worry, thankfully I brought my camera, so I can take pictures of all the classmates and what's going on print them out and mail them to you," Naruto told them.

Three days later they were at the ice rink. "I walked on ice but not ice skate," Naruto said putting on his blades. Kiyo introduced his classmates with all the ninjas, but told them that they were here for a visit. After printing out the last bit of photos from the leaf village, which he already send copies to the others to see, Naruto now was able to take pictures of what's going on. Kiyo explained that some of their friends couldn't come and Naruto was doing them a favor.

One of Kiyo's friends Suzy pulled him toward the ice and both hit the ice hard. Naruto Lee Kiba Choji couldn't help but laugh at the sight and Naruto was lucky enough to take a picture of it. Kiyo's other classmates teased them for it. Then Zatch and Ponygon gave it a try and had the same results, with now Tenten and Sakura joining in the laugh. "Come on Lee lets see if we have better luck," Naruto told Lee and notice he was already on the ice and was actually skating. _"Lee can skate, and on his first try too," _Kiyo thought.

Tenten and Neji fallowed but Tenten only manage to stand barely on the ice as Neji had a crash landing. "Yes finally something I can do that my youthful rival Neji couldn't," Lee shouted. "Shut up Lee!" Tenten told Lee, trying to help Neji up but both wined up falling on the ice. Then Hinata skated toward them. "How is it you can ice skate?" Neji asked Hinata. "N-not that hard, j-just fine y-your center of g-gravity on the ice skates and ice," Hinata explained. _"So wait, Hinata can ice skate and the Neji can't,"_ Kiyo thought.

Now the one who was teasing Kiyo earlier tried with one of Suzy's friends along with Sunbeam and all three hit the ice. The rest of the ninjas fallowed with Sakura and Ino able to move on the ice, Temari Shikamaru and Choji barely standing, and the rest fell on either their buts or heads. "Ow," Naruto said rubbing his head thinking,_ "You think after fighting Haku on the bridge, I know how to handle ice skating."_ Sakura thought the same watching Naruto struggle to get up. _"So, that's all the ninjas," _Kiyo wondered. The last three of the classmates tried and neither of them prevail. Naruto had Kiyo's teacher take some pictures for him so that it won't get damage. Akamaru waited for Kiba to return. The Teachers wife started dancing on the ice, almost as if she wasn't on the ice. "That's amazing," Naruto shouted. Then she hit ice on her head with Kiyo's teacher coming toward her and slipped on the ice to. "Man he's the worst out of all of us," Naruto commented.

"Ok that's it! As for my wife, that that can't ice skate is going to learn NOW!" Kiyo's teacher shouted. "He's joking right?" Tenten asked as she manage to get up. "I don't think so Tenten," Neji responded. Kiyo's teacher slid across the ice and placed a flag and told them they must grab the flag with out doing what he did. Everyone struggle in grabbing the flag and none prevailed except for Naruto who raced to the flag and grabbed it. "I got it, I got it," Naruto shouted with joy then notice a problem, "I don't know how to stop!" Naruto hit the wall and fell on the ice. "Yeah Naruto you got it alright, you just need to learn how to stop," Kiba responded with a laugh. Kiyo's teacher took pictures of the winner as well as Naruto hitting the wall. _"Thank goodness I didn't introduce my friends to Lien and Wanrei, despite Naruto's photos," _Kiyo thought looking at everyone.


	4. Yugioash's Story Note

**Yugioash's Story Note**

**I'm changing the Naruto and Zatch Bell Return's chapters a little. When I started I was mainly going by the comics, but I found the japaneese episodes with English Subtitles (So I know what they're saying in english) and it has more info than it did on the comics. This Story Note will be Deleted when I'm done making changes. The first Chapter will remain the same with the ninjas joining this battle.**


End file.
